What if I loved you?
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: x Come on,Potter,go out with me? x Lily Evans yelled across the Great Hall. The boy with messy jet black hair turned around and yelled back, x Dream on, Evans... x What if Lily was the one chasing after James? Would things have been different?
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Alyssa and the plot!

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_**Summary: Prologue only! What if it was different? What if Lily loved James but James hated her? Read and Find out!**_

"Hey Lily" A girl around seventeen called out

Lily Evans was the most popular girl in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had dark red hair which reached her mid-back, flawless white skin, emerald green eyes, and a slim body. She stood near 5'6 feet and was extremely conceited; she believed that she could get anything she wanted. She loved herself more than anything and anyone…except James Potter.

James Potter was the most popular guy in Hogwarts. He had messy jet-black hair, he had dark hazel eyes, he stood near 6'1 and he, also, hated Lily who couldn't get that he didn't want her. He was the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team He was the only child of Harold and Marie Potter, and was the heir to the Potter fortune. He was, also, the leader of the Marauders which consisted of both his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Hey, Alyssa, how was your summer?" Lily asked her best friend Alyssa Connor

Alyssa was the second most popular girl in Hogwarts and was Lily's best friend. She had dark black hair which reached her waist and ocean blue eyes and she was 5'7.

"It was okay, how about you?" Alyssa said as thy boarded Hogwarts Express

"I found some knew ways to make Potter love me" Lily said before she began her search for the messy haired boy. Alyssa groaned and said, "Lils, you know, he _doesn't_ like you right?"

"Lyssa, of course, he likes me who wouldn't like me?" Lily said arrogantly

"Then how come ever time you speak to him he always says the same thing: 'Shove off, Evans" Alyssa retorted

"He's in denial, no one and I mean _no one_ can resist Lily Evans charm" Lily said opening another compartment before slamming it shut

"Believe what you want, Evans" A voice said behind them

'_Speak of the devil and he shall come'_ Alyssa thought as she and Lily came face to face with the Marauders

"Oh you know you love me" Lily said smirking

"In your dreams Evans" James said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms

"You'll always be in my dreams Potter" Lily said smiling

James just glared at her before he turned around and began to leave but was stopped when she called his name,

"Come on, potter, go out with me" Lily called back at him

Without turning around, he snapped back, "Dream on, Evans," before he left joining his friends who were waiting for him

"See! Lily he doesn't even like you?" Alyssa cried out as soon as James was out of hearing range

"Just you wait Lyssa, this year James Potter will be mines" Lily said smirking before she entered an empty compartment

Alyssa growled in frustration before she followed lily inside the compartment.

This year will be a long one…

_End of Chapter_

_A/n: What you think? I know I am the only one who ever wrote a story when Lily loves James but James hates her because I checked on Search! I am so original! Yay! Read and Review if you want me to continue! Read and Review!_

_Emeraldprincess92_


	2. Alyssa's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Alyssa!

Chapter 2: Alyssa's plan

_Summary: Alyssa has a plan…Read and Review_

"Hey, Potter," Lily said smiling happily as she entered the Head compartment.

James turned toward her in horror before he asked, "Please, tell me you're _not_ the Head Girl"

"Afraid so, Potter," Lily said smirking

James growled in anger before he began the meeting.

"I don't get it, I'm sexy _and_ witty, why doesn't he go out with me," Lily asked angrily as she made her way out of the train and into an empty carriage

"I think it because you're so conceited" Alyssa said entering the carriage

"Well, it's not my fault" Lily mumbled

"Lily, for once, listen to me. He won't date you until he know you changed and until you've changed he won't even look at you" Alyssa said

"What am I to do, Lyssa, I can't change this is the way I am!" Lily exclaimed as the carriage began to move

"First, don't ask him out every opportunity you have. Second, stop being so conceited. Third, instead of being his girlfriend start being his _friend_ only" Alyssa said all of this slowly

Lily groaned. She knew it'll take all year for James to like her but she knew it'll all be worth it in end.

Lily sighed, "I'll do it"

Alyssa smiled and said, "Great!" before the carriage stopped and she jumped out, Lily closely following behind

"You see that bitch," Lily hissed as she glanced toward James and say that he was talking Melissa Hart. She glared at Melissa as she began to giggle.

"Lily, act like you don't care" Alyssa said trying to calm her redheaded friend

"I can't ignore that" was the only reply Alyssa received before Lily got up and marched toward James and Melissa. Alyssa immediately rose from her seat and began to follow her infuriated friend.

"Hey, bitch, back off!" Lily yelled as she neared James and his friends

James groaned. _'Couldn't Evans get a hint' _James thought furiously as he watches Melissa scamper away. He got up from his seat and turned toward Lily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James hissed furiously

Lily just lifted an elegant eyebrow and responded coolly, "Well, that bitch was all over you, I couldn't let her get close to you while _I _can't even talk to you,"

"You know really want to know _why_ I won't talk to you, because you're so conceited" James said glaring at Lily

"I am not conceited" Lily snapped before she turned around

"Keep thinking that and maybe it'll come true" came the reply.

Lily having no reply just glared at James before she marched back to her seat.

"That went well and what exactly happened when I told you how to get James. Ugh you're impossible Lily Evans completely and utterly impossible" Alyssa said angrily before she got up from her seat and left her friend behind

Lily put her head into her hands and sighed. _'Can anything get worse?'_ She thought

'_Apparently so'_ Lily thought as she followed Dumbledore and James to the Heads Common Room. _'I'm going to share a bathroom and a common room with James Potter' _Lily thought and she smiled maybe she'll soften James up

"Alright Evans don't talk to me and I'll be happy" James said as soon as Dumbledore left, leaving the two teens in the common room. '_The common room so beautiful'_ Lily thought as she looked around. The Heads Common Room was decorated gold and red with three comfy couches near the fireplace. There were two desks in the far end. And a perfect view of the Quidditch field outside the window.

Lily was about to respond to James statement but James was already out sight in his own room. Lily sighed and trudged up the stairs to her own room. When she finally she changed into her pajamas and slipped in bed. A lone tear fell from eyes as she drifted off to sleep thinking, _'Why don't you love me?'_

_**End of Chapter**_

**A/n: Aww….poor Lily. The next chapter will be up not so fast as this one. I was totally shock when I found so many reviews for the first chapter only! Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you liked this!**

**Next Chapter: James and Lily past. Were they friends and something happened or were they always enemies?**

_Preview:_

_"You never cared, Lily, you only thought of yourself" James yelled at the crying redhead_

_"I did James I really did and I'm sorry" Lily screamed back_

_"Sorry won't heal the pain, Lily," James said softly before he left a crying girl behind_

_"I didn't mean to hurt you" Lily said softly still crying_

**A/n: Thankx for the Reviews! Read and Review!**

**__**

**_Author's Response to Reviewers:_**

**_the (french ) dark lord: Thankx for the review! and maybe I'll check french to see if there is a story like this!_**

**_Nelly Potter:_** _**Thankx! I updated just for you!**_


	3. Author Note

Author note:

I will be going on vacation and I will not have access to the computer for three weeks. I will be gone from June 30 to July 20. When I come back hopefully I will have updates for all my running stories. But until then, the only update I have is for A Twisted Game of Love and jealousy which I will upload after I finish this.

See ya,

Ashley

Xxx


End file.
